The present invention relates to a higher harmonic generating device that is used for optical disks, measurement systems and the medical field. The device generates a laser light of a short wavelength that is convered from a fundamental wave laser light having a specific wavelength.
A method which generates a higher harmonic by using a nonlinear medium in order to generate a short wavelength laser light from a laser light having a specific wavelength is well known. That is, the higher harmonic laser light is generated by matching its phase with the incident fundamantal wave using an ordinary ray and/or an extraordinary ray. However, in the above conventional generating device, it is difficult to match the phases between the higher harmonic laser light and the incident fundamental valve because the phase velocity is matched by the angle regulation of the incident ray (the fundamental wave) and the temperature control of the nonlinear medium. Thus, the higher harmonic laser light is not easy to generate at a low cost.